L'Envie d'Aimer Qui ?
by Barna
Summary: Elle avait tout prévu. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner ... Mais de qui s'agitil ?


Je vais commencer à compléter mon compte sur avec mes anciennes histoires. Ainsi je pourrais commencer à écrire sur des bases nouvelles. 

Cette fanfiction a été écrite pour Noël 2005. C'était un Challenge donc il y avait des conditions à respecter. 

Les voici : 

Thème : le 24 décembre, l'équipe du NCIS débarque en France  
Longueur : 8/10 pages maximum, pas de minimum. Conseill�entre 4 et 5 pages  
Genre : libre  
Personnages : Les personnages réurrents de NCIS, au complet ou non

Passage obligé : 

1. Intégrer un paragraphe compos�d'au moins 12 titres des épisodes de NCIS en français Titres , en utilisant comme lien les verbes, adverbes, prépositions mais les titres ne devront pas être "cassé"

2. Caser les titres de films suivants : (amené par chaque participant)  
�Nuits blanches �Seattle  
�Pearl Harbor  
�Moby Dick  
�Victor Victoria  
�Air Force One  
�Les Neiges du Kilimandjaro  
�Haute Voltige  
�Bridget Jones  
�Moulin Rouge

**L'Envie d'Aimer. Qui ? **

**Challenge de Noël 2005**

Vol 911. Washington - Calais. 24 Décembre. 14h32.

_"Cher journal, ... "_

Oh non ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ... ce n'était pas du tout mon style... Seulement, je ne saurais en parler à personne, donc, pour que ça ne me rendre pas complètement folle, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : l'écrire. J'avais donc acheté ce carnet à la boutique de l'aéroport, sur un coup de tête, preuve que je ne tournais pas rond.

_"Bon, je ne suis pas_ _**Bridget Jones**, pourtant ma vie n'en est pas moins catastrophique... "_

Donc voilà, j'avais tout fait pour que tout soit parfait. Je voulais lui parler depuis longtemps, tout en sachant que j'allais déclencher une **réaction en chaîne**. Comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, j'aurais pu continuer à alterner entre une **fausse piste** par-ci et un **alibi** bidonpar-là mais je ne voulais plus être **la dame de glace**, qu'il n'y ait plus de **faux semblant** entre nous, plus aucune **zone d'ombre**. C'était en quelque sorte mon **ultime recours**. Je ne pouvais plus faire comme si je souffrais d'**amnésie**. Ce serait **pour le meilleur et pour le pire**. Nous étions **aux frontières du réel** seulement, il n'y avait que moi qui le savais. Que me dirait-il, une fois qu'il saurait ? **Bienvenue en enfer** ou **Semper Fi**.

Seulement voilà, rien ne s'était passé comme je l'avais prévu. Au départ, je lui avais proposé de m'accompagner, prétextant une promo sur un voyage à ne pas manquer, pour un week-end en France. Sur le coup, en voyant que c'était pour Noël, je n'y croyais vraiment pas, il devait avoir quelque chose de prévu pour le réveillon. Et pourtant, contre toute attente, il avait accepté. C'était après, que tout avait basculé. Les projets des autres étaient tombés à l'eau : Dîner de famille reporté, problème de réservation, ... . Et au fur et à mesure, la liste des participants au voyage en France s'était allongée. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Toutes ces heures passées, à répéter ce que j'allais lui dire et c'était terminé. Du coup, quand la neige s'était mise à tomber sur la ville, j'avais cru que notre vol serait annulé, mettant fin à mon calvaire. Mais non, ma torture devait être complète. Je devrais passer le réveillon à ses côtés, comme la brave copine de travail que j'étais. Et donc malgré une énorme tempête de neige sur Washington, notre avion avait décollé avec, finalement, à son bord, toute l'équipe du NCIS. Même si nous avions été dans **Air Force One**, le voyage n'en aurait pas été moins long. Je peux même ajouter interminable. Il y avait, bien sûr, des films à disposition mais pour parfaire le tableau de mon désastre, j'avais le choix entre '**Nuits Blanches à Seattle**' et ' **Moby Dick**'.

_"Qu'aurais-je pu choisir ? Une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes, que des milliers de kilomètres séparent et qui pourtant se trouvent, tandis que je suis incapable de lui parler, alors que nous travaillons côte à côte. Ou l'obsession d'un homme pour une baleine blanche, qui finira par le perdre à jamais ? Comme quoi, était-ce la vie qui imitait l'art ou l'art qui imitait la vie ? Donc, comme je refusais cette torture supplémentaire, le seul choix, qui me restait, était de dormir et vu le décalage horaire, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise option. On se console comme un peu..._

_Bon, ça y est, nous sommes arrivés, ce qui veut dire que je dois m'arrêter. Débarquement immédiat."_

Calais. Hôtel "**Les Neiges du Kilimandjaro**". 24 Décembre. 15h35.

Bel endroit, bel hôtel, le cadre enneigé était parfait pour augmenter la magie de Noël. En conclusion, la brochure ne mentait pas. Les chambres, elles, aussi étaient superbes. Tout le monde était ravi. Je ne leur en voulais pas, leurs projets de Noël annulés leur avaient mis le moral à zéro. Donc, oui, c'était en toute bonne foi, que je leur avais parlé du voyage. Ducky avait alors commencé une description de Calais, de sa proximité avec la frontière belge, des sites touristiques, de son port et là, j'avais su que les carottes étaient cuites. Ducky aurait fait un grand guide touristique. Donc, quand l'un après l'autre, ils m'avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient se joindre à nous, j'avais accepté. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sauté dans une scène de **Victor Victoria **où tous les quiproquos s'enchaînent. Dites-moi comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Peut-être était-ce un signe... un signe que je devais tout arrêter, que je devais arrêter d'y croire.

Il fallait, absolument que je cesse d'y penser. Nous allions passer Noël tous ensemble et c'était parfait.

_"Je suis sincère. J'adore ma famille mais le NCIS est aussi ma Famille, une famille qui s'est trouvée et ce malgré nos caractères totalement différents, voir opposés. Des personnes qui, désormais, ne voudraient plus être séparées. C'est ma certitude."_

C'était aussi pour ça que j'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne me rie au nez, que ça gâche notre amitié. Et peut-être, avais-je encore plus peur que ça fonctionne car tout changerait pour nous et pour l'équipe.

Avant de rejoindre nos chambres, nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous, dès que possible, dans le hall pour aller découvrir la ville de Calais ainsi que son ambiance de Noël, sûrement différente de chez nous. L'heure était donc venue que j'arrête d'écrire. Je ne pensais pas autant apprécier de coucher mes pensées sur du papier. D'ailleurs, si on m'avait dit, que je ne saurais plus m'en passer, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Heureusement pour mes voisins de chambres, je n'avais pas de machine à écrire comme Christian dans **Moulin Rouge**, si non je leur aurais cassé les oreilles.

Calais. Hôtel "**Les Neiges du Kilimandjaro**". 24 Décembre. 19h55.

Nous avions passé un moment formidable dans cette ville. La magie de Noël était présente comme chez nous mais plus calme, plus pittoresque mais surtout plus sereine. Pas de course folle, d'empressement. C'était comme si nous étions parvenus à trouver un coin de Paradis avec un mélange d'éphémère et d'éternité à la fois. J'avais cette impression que, dès que nous serions partis, l'endroit allait disparaître derrière un voile de brouillard, afin qu'il puisse rester protégé jusqu'à l'année suivante.

_"J'entends frapper à ma porte. Je suis en retard... Le dîner... Vite une dernière chose ..." _

Il n'a pas arrêté de sourire. Une vraie bulle d'oxygène. Je pourrais passer tout mon temps à le regarder. J'en suis heureuse car j'avais cette impression, au fond de moi, que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme s'il n'aimait pas Noël ...

_"Bon, j'arrête... Je meurs de faim... "_

Et elle ouvrit la porte :

**- Oh, mon Dieu !! **

**- Toi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **dit-elle.

**- Rien. Tu es superbe. **

**- Ah, oui ! **

_"Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourtant, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai aimé cette petite phrase de surprise. En plus, il est si élégant dans son costume."_

Donc, elle enchaîna en lui disant :

**- Toi aussi. **

**- Merci. On y va ? **

Et il lui présenta son bras : _"C'est tout ce que je voulais. Mon coeur bat si fort... Tout serait plus simple s'il pouvait l'entendre, alors il comprendrait combien je n'attends que lui."_

Si on leur avait dit qu'ils passeraient Noël ensemble, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas cru et encore moins de le passer en France. Maintenant, ils étaient tous là, habillés, sur leur trente et un, autour de cette magnifique table. Un repas succulent, une musique en fond. Ils avaient eu droit à "I'll Be Home For Christmas", un incontournable chez eux puis, ils furent agréablement surpris par la chanson suivante. Elle était, bien sûr, en français mais tous avait ressenti la musique pleine de force et d'intensité et grâce aux rudiments de français de Ducky, ils avaient pu en saisir le contenu : L'Envie d'Aimer. _"C'est tellement simple l'Amour, tellement possible l'Amour, c'est tellement rien d'y croire mais tellement tout pourtant, ce sera à nous dès ce soir, à nous de le vouloir, ... "_

Ils avaient également beaucoup ri, face aux tentatives de Ducky de converser en français avec le serveur, qui pourtant était parfaitement bilingue. Tout venait du fait, que Ducky avait beau être fort pour la traduction, parler était un peu plus difficile. Il s'en tirait très bien, seulement, il lui arrivait de confondre certains mots. Par exemple : 'Votre chantage est excellent' ou 'Quelle est votre spécialité couturière ?' Et chaque fois, l'équipe savait qu'il avait fourché lorsque le serveur mettait un temps à répondre, sans pour autant signaler son erreur à Ducky. C'était de la **Haute Voltige**, ce serveur méritait amplement son pourboire.

Et là, c'était le moment du dessert. Le timing était parfait vu qu'il était 23 h35, juste le temps de le déguster, sans se presser, d'attendre un rien pour que le champagne coule à flot et pour enfin pouvoir se souhaiter le Joyeux Noël tant attendu. Le dessert était une délicieuse bûche au chocolat fourrée d'un coulis de fruit chaque fois différent. C'était comme si chaque convive avait droit à une surprise, seulement avec l'équipe du NCIS, il était dur de croire que ce dessert serait l'unique surprise de la soirée ...

Quand on servit sa bûche à McGee, Gibbs le vit sourire :

**- Vous souriez aux elfes du Père Noël, McGee ? **

Et le sourire de Tim s'accentua de plus belle quand

il entendit le commentaire de Gibbs.

**- Et là, c'est de moi que vous riez ! **

**- Non, ce n'est pas vous, Patron. C'est juste la bûche.**

**- La bûche ? **l'interrogea Kate.

**- Oui, c'est lié à un souvenir d'un réveillon à la maison.**

**- Raconte**, lui lança Abby.

**- Je ne sais pas si ...**

**- Allez, McGee. Ne m'obligez pas à user de mon autorité un 24 décembre, **lui dit Gibbs.

**- D'accord. Mon Grand-Père avait, comme chaque année, décidé de se déguiser en Père Noël. Tout était parfait comme toujours. Noël est la fierté de ma mère et donc, mon Grand-Père débarque avec son fameux "Oh Oh Oh !! ". Nous, forcément, on se met à courir autour de lui et là, il a percuté ma tante, qui a poussé mon père, qui, à son tour, a poussé ... Enfin vous voyez, un vrai jeu de dominos et ça s'est terminé par le catapultage de la bûche de ma mère, faite maison, directement dans la gamelle de notre chien, qu'elle avait déguisé en Elfe du Père Noël. C'était incroyable. On se serait cru dans un numéro de clowns, dans un cirque... **

Plus le récit de McGee avançait et plus les éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. Ce fut Kate qui arriva à reprendre la parole la première :

**- Bon à qui le tour ? Tony ? **

**- Quoi ? **

**- Oui, vas-y ! Une anecdote d'un Noël familial, **

lui dit Abby.

**- Pourquoi moi ? Ducky pourrait ... **

**- Ne te fais pas prier, DiNozzo.**

**- Kate, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Allez ! Dans ton château, il y a bien dû y avoir... **

**- Kate ! Arrête. Je n'ai pas d'anecdote, **

lui asséna Tony, en découpant chaque mot.

**- DiNozzo !..., **prononça Gibbs.

**- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'ai pas **

**d'histoire parce que nous ne fêtions pas Noël. Voilà, je l'ai dit. Ce n'était pas si dur en fait.**

Tony parlait plus pour lui-même que le reste de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait plus le garder en lui et en même temps, il n'avait jamais voulu le leur dire de cette manière. Mais y avait-il une bonne façon de le dire ? Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait qu'il y mette un point final.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est ..., **commença Kate

**- Vous vouliez une histoire, vous allez l'avoir. Pour Noël, soit ils partaient en voyage, soit ils passaient le Réveillon chez des amis, où je n'avais pas ma place. Ensuite, je suis allé en pension. Et là, il n'y avait plus de problème, ils ne venaient même pas me chercher. J'étais l'un des seuls à rester à l'école. Une fois, le surveillant a dû avoir pitié et il m'a emmené avec lui. J'avais dix ans.**

On aurait dit que c'était un vieux souvenir, dont il avait du mal à se rappeler mais il était clair, que chaque seconde était gravée en lui comme un précieux cadeau.

**- Je n'avais jamais vu ça, tous ces gens ensemble et leurs enfants avec eux. **

**Je savais que ça existait sans l'avoir jamais vu. Ils étaient pauvres et si heureux ...**

S'apercevant des regards exorbités pointés sur lui

et de cette mine de pitié, Tony leur dit :

**- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, on se croirait **

**dans Pearl Harbor, après l'attaque. Peu m'importe, **

**vous savez, Noël est un jour comme un **

**autre pour moi. Pourquoi aurions-nous dû être **

**ensemble ce jour-là, puisque nous n'étions pas une **

**famille, le reste du temps ? **

Cette question n'aurait jamais de réponse et cela valait peut-être mieux. Et comme s'il venait de terminer un récit anodin, Tony reprit son sourire traditionnel et dit:

- **Voilà ! Suivant. Ne me regardez pas comme ça. N'en faites pas toute une histoire, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, je suis désolé.**

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la terrasse enneigée de l'hôtel.

Toute l'équipe se jeta un regard et Gibbs finit par se lever.

**- J'y vais. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Tony savait très bien qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps seul et donc, la présence de Gibbs ne le fit pas sursauter.

**- Tony ? **

**- Ca va aller, Boss. Ce n'est pas si terrible. Je m'y suis fait et j'adore entendre des histoires de Noël. **

Oui, ça avait l'air sincère. Tony en avait pris son parti, mais on ne renonçait jamais vraiment à vivre un bonheur auquel tout le monde avait droit.

**- Tony, on ne savait pas. C'est juste que ... **

**- Oui, bien sûr. Qui pourrait s'imaginer ! L'argent, ça fait le bonheur. Et puis, je suis ... , enfin tellement ... à toi de remplir les blancs. Mais bon, on ne peut pas être parfait.**

**- Comment peux-tu être toujours si ...**

**- Gibbs, je me suis juré qu'ils ne me gâcheraient pas la vie. La seule chose, que je n'ai jamais comprise, c'est pourquoi avoir fait un enfant, si ce n'était pas pour l'aimer ? Ca doit être naïf comme question ? J'ai tout fait, tu sais pour qu'ils m'aiment un peu. Le meilleur en sport, le meilleur en cours, mais rien. Et, quand je leur ai annoncé que je ne serais pas avocat, là, ça a été la fin. Du statut d'invisible, j'étais passé à inexistant. **

Puis Tony désigna la table où était resté Kate, Abby, McGee et Ducky :

**- Ne va pas leur dire, mais c'est le plus beau de tous les Noëls que j'ai passés. **

Gibbs posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

L'un des deux dit à l'autre :

**- On y retourne** ...

**- Attends.**

**- Oui ? **

**- Elle t'a invité ? Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui. Comment sais-tu ?**

**- Je ne suis pas enquêteur au NCIS pour rien. **

**- Elle voit en moi, au-delà même. J'ignore comment elle fait. **

**- Depuis quand as-tu des sentiments pour elle ?**

**- Sûrement depuis le premier jour. Je crois que **

**j'ai eu si peur de gâcher notre amitié, que je me **

**refusais de ressentir tout ce que je suis sûr de **

**ressentir. Tu vois ? **

**- Parfaitement. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **

**- C'est un vrai mystère. Elle a eu la force de m'inviter, **

**de préparer ça et puis, elle a dû voir tout tomber **

**à l'eau sans, pour autant, nous priver d'un seul sourire **

**mais je sais aussi, qu'elle doit penser, que c'est un signe. **

**Pourtant, on ne peut pas être venu jusqu'ici et repartir. **

**Je ne pourrais pas, je ne le veux pas ...**

**- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix. **

**- Oui, mais et l'équipe. Ca va tout changer ? Et tu oublies la règle 12.**

**- Tu as une chance incroyable, ne te sers pas de ces règles pour tout arrêter et puis ce sera ton challenge de Noël. Allez, on y va...**

Et Tony et Gibbs rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Puis Tony se planta devant eux et leur dit :

**- Une dernière chose et on n'en parle plus, d'accord ? **

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

**- C'est vous, ma Famille. En fait, mes parents m'auront au moins appris une chose : l'important, c'est ce que l'on reçoit chaque jour. Pour ça, vous êtes les meilleurs et croyez-moi, j'ai longtemps cherché.**

Kate et Abby en avaient les larmes aux yeux et un frisson était perceptible chez Gibbs, McGee et Ducky. Et bien sûr, il suffisait de chasser DiNozzo pour qu'il revienne au galop donc, il enchaîna en disant :

**- Ouah ! On pourrait presque penser que l'esprit de Noël est descendu sur moi. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? **

**- Je pense que tu as pris un coup de froid sur la terrasse, **répondirent Abby et Gibbs, ensemble.

Et là, ils entendirent un cri de joie venant des autres personnes présentes dans la salle :

**- JOYEUX NOEL ... **

Etreintes douces et prolongées, poignées de main, baisers chaleureux sur la joue, regards qui pétillent et les coeurs qui reçoivent la paix.

Calais. Hôtel "**Les Neiges du Kilimandjaro**". 25 Décembre. 0h59.

Voilà, le dîner avait été super. Nous nous étions embrassés aux douze coups de minuit. Nous avions dansé quelques morceaux ensemble puis d'un commun accord, nous avions tous regagné nos chambres. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ce qui était arrivé. En fait, c'était comme si tous les sentiments s'étaient rassemblés à notre table, pour nous offrir un Noël inoubliable. Un ange avait sûrement gagné ses ailes, ce soir.

Rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Combien avais-je espéré que notre moment arriverait ? Ce moment où il plongerait son regard dans le mien. Ce moment où si proche l'un de l'autre, nos doigts se frôleraient pour finir par s'entrelacer. Nous étions si différents, c'est vrai mais d'une certaine manière, nous étions complémentaires.

Je savais aussi qu'il restait tant à découvrir et malgré tous les secrets qui peuvent se cacher dans une âme, je voulais toujours être là. Tout comme je voulais qu'il plonge en moi. J'avais confiance, plus confiance en nous qu'en moi. La preuve, je n'avais rien dit. Enfin, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, je continuerais à espérer qu'il me regarde un jour dans les yeux et me dises : "Moi aussi, je t'..."

La plume de notre écrivain s'arrêta lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'on venait de frapper à la porte.

Elle alla ouvrir.

**- Joyeux Noël.**

**- ... **

**- Tu n'as rien à dire ? **

**- Ben ... je ... Si ... **

**- Tu m'as invité et je ne t'ai pas encore remercié.**

**- Ah, c'est pour ça ? Ca m'a fait plaisir.**

**- Je peux ajouter quelque chose ?**

Elle hocha la tête et dans un français approximatif, il lui dit :

**- C'est tellement simple l'Amour, tellement possible l'Amour, c'est tellement rien d'y croire mais tellement tout pourtant, ce sera à nous dès ce soir, à nous de le vouloir. Pas mal pour un débutant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? **

**- Tu savais alors ! ... Quand as-tu deviné ? **

Le silence ... Ils se regardèrent, ils avaient passé assez de temps à se questionner, ils avaient enfin, franchi le pas. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, ils avaient perdu assez de temps et ils étaient bien décidés à le rattraper.

**- Tu viens pour voir mes tatouages, alors ? **

**- C'est ton coeur que je veux voir.**

Abby lui tendit la main et Tony la prit. Un pas, deux, la porte se referma...

A l'époque, c'était mon premier Challenge ...

Je la poste en premier, bien qu'elle ne soit pas ma première fanfiction, pour ne pas m'éloigner trop de la période des fêtes. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse que je poste mes autres histoires ici...


End file.
